Kain x Zero
by RedRoseSyndicate
Summary: Kain and Zero One-shot. Contains: Yaoi, Blood Driking and Sex.


Kain x Zero

Author: RedRoseSyndicate

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Sex, Blood Drinking, Vampires and...? (haha)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: StrayDogHowling028

So Imma back with a little one-shot featuring Kain x Zero. Please leave now if you do not like Yaoi. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zero moaned in pleasure as Kain left a trail of wet kisses along the side of his neck. The olders tongue licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh beneath him, preapring Zero for the bite. "Ah...Please Kain bite me already" Zero groaned out, wanting Kain to drink his blood already. Much to the Hunters relief, Kain obliged, his fangs piercing the soft flesh. A groan escaped the Hunters mouth, the Pain and Pleasure mixing together creating an unsual sensation.

Kain gulped down the sweet nectar his beloved Angel had offered to him. It was very sweet, yet tasted like a sensual wine. It was the best blood Kain had ever tasted hin his entire life. Snapping out of his trance, he pulled away after four or five mouth fulls. He looked down, Zero was panting slightly face flushed red and sweat glistening his beautiful pale skin. Oh god, why had he waited for such a long time do this again?

Kain swiftly leaned down capturing those soft and supple looking lips in a heated kiss. Their tongue's danced together fighting for dominance and as always kain won, shoving his tongue into Zero's sweet tatsing mouth. A trail of saliva ran down the ukes chin. But neither cared, pulling away Kain moved his head so his mouth hovered over one of the Hunters pink rosy buds. It clamped down earning a lovely moan from the hunter. The tongue flicked across the tip of the nipple and brought it to life, while his right hand pinched the other also making it hard.

Zero was lost in the touch of pure ecstacy. The wet appendage absusing his nipples made them both very hard and aroused. "Ahh...Kain please!" Zero managed to moan out. Kain smirked angainst the bud and continued his adeventure of exploring the Angels body. The other nipple getting the same treatment. The coldness of the saliva making The Angel shiver and writhe lightly.

Stopping what he was doing the orange haired vampire, traveled further down south until the youngers hard weeping member came into view. "What is that you want Zero" he drooned out, making Zero shift his gaze onto the orange haired man. "I...I...I W-want you..." and that was all it took for Kain to take the boy's member into his mouth. A suprised cry left his mouth as the hot cavern engulfed his member. The silverette's breathing quicked as his lover began to suck harder and lick the under the large vein.

One of the olders hands had secretly grabbed the bottle of lube that was left forgotten and poured a generous amount his fingers. Slowy the hand made it's way to his ukes puckered entrance. A gasp was heard from above, but it was only from the coldness. In index finger pressed against, but did not go it was as if he was teasing his Angel. It circled the entrance, smearing the lube around it for a while before pushing in and slowly beggining to move.

The silverette groaned. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. It moved in and out creating a lovely friction. Soon though another finger was added along with two more. The whole while Kain sucking him off, to distract his beloved from the pain of being stretched. Zero could feel his ogasm coming and shot his load into his lovers willing mouth. Kain greedily drank as it was a drink.

Thinking that it was enough, he pulled away from both ends. Fingers slipping out and mouth detaching from the boys now limp dick. He licked his lips and drowned in the sight of his beloved. Lilac eyes glazed over with lust, love and passion, while his silky silver hair sprayed out on the fluffy pillow. Oh my, I think he just became even harder. God he could't wait to be inside of the Lilac eyed teen.

Grabbing the lube once more, he poured it onto his own member and covered it to the base. Being careful not to hurt his Lover and trying to make this less painful as possible, since Kain was big and about nine inches long in length.

Grabbing Zero's legs he placed them so they were up near his head, giving kain easy access to the now loose entrance. Slowly Kain began to push in the tight heat around his making him want to cum there and ad then. A cry of pain from the silverette made Kain stop his actions and stayed where he was waiting for Zero to adjust to the size a little, before pushing all the way in. The younger hands clutched the sheets beside his head.

"You gotta relax, baby" Kain said in a lovingly gentle voice. Nodding, Zero did exactly what Kain said. His body relaxed and the tight muscles release it's iron grip on the nine inch dick. Kain sighed and began to move. Their bodies rocked against each other.

Zero found himself aroused once again as his lover pounded into him, beautiful tan skin rubbing against his pale and scarred skin. "Oh god Kain...Harder" he screamed, loving the feeling of that long dick pounding into his prostate. Kain remembered the spot and began to aim and hit it over and over again. His speed quickened to the that of a Vampire, which satisfied them both.

The pleasure was too much for them to handle and they came together. The fire wielding vampire pouring his seed into that hot heat and Zero coming onto his own and lovers chest, as screams of pleasure erupted from Zero's mouth.

The two panted heavily as Kain slipped his limp dick out, some of his cum dripping out from the silverettes twitchinng hole. Kain rolled off to the side and brought the tired Angel into his arms.

"I love you, Zero" he chided voice soft and gentle like always.

"I love you too, Kain" Zero stated...right before falling into a peaceful slumber along with his _**Lover.**_

* * *

Umm...Hope you guys enjoyed it and yes it is short then again on-shots always are right?

Please leave a review telling me what ya think :)

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review Review Review

Review Review

Review

Re


End file.
